To Live Again
by Chris And Des
Summary: I was never really good at telling stories.I was never loud.Or had a booming voice.And I had no friends.But he changed my life.For now,and forever.This is my story.When my life went from boring to putting me in mortal danger. Shane/Mitchie


**Hai.**

**So I'm Destinee.**

**But I preferred to be called Des.**

**I just think you should know my name before you read my story.**

**This is my friend, Chris's account. But we share it. He probably won't post anything, but he feels special having one. xD**

**So anyway, I know people on this site, I am not all that new. I know how it works and everything.**

**But no ones perfect, so if I do anything wrong, or my stories in the wrong format or break any rules, please tell me. **

**I am used to getting criticism, especially from my parents, so go ahead, don't sugarcoat anything, but we all know what extent is going to far. **

**Please review, tell me if there is anything wrong.**

**Another thing, if no one remembers, Sander and Barron are the 2 boys from Camp rock. The ones that sing/rap, Hasta la vista.**

**Just lettin' ya know. :D**

**ONE LAST THING!!**

**This story does have vampires in it, in fact Mitchie's love interest, Shane, is a immortal.**

**So I warn you, if you don't like reading that, stop now.**

**I mean none of the blood sucking stuff is happening for now, but later on, I make no promises. ;D**

**Preface **

_I was never really good at telling stories._

_I was never loud._

_Or had a booming voice._

_Or even much friends._

_Wait...basically..__no __friends, but I knew I had one._

_My life was never very interesting._

_Never fun, or different, and it almost__ never __changed._

_Just the same routine everyday, get up, get ready, go to school, come home, homework, eat dinner, shower and then do it all over again. _

_But he changed my life._

_For now, and forever._

_This is my story._

_When my life went from boring to putting me in mortal _

_**danger. **_

_**Chapter 1: Perfect Stranger **_

"Love at first sight? It's bogus." I sat in my class, doodling swirls and hearts. I tried to block out the stupid debate going on in class, but with Oliver Tamsin in my class, his big booming voice was kind of hard to ignore. "Really, without knowing anything about the other person, for all you know they could be a really good cross dresser ." That got a few snickers from the students and a disappointed look from the teacher. I heaved a sigh and slouched down lower in my seat.

I would be called on eventually.

"Miss. Torres, your opinion?" I cursed myself mentally for jinxing it and looked up skeptically.

"Whoa, miss mute is actually gonna speak?" Another boy remarked, I ignored his rude comment and stared at the teacher.

"Yes?" I whispered. The same boy, Barron, gasped dramatically. The whole class erupted into a laughing fit. The teacher focused on quieting everyone down. She quickly lost interest in me. It happened often, I shrugged it off.

For once I was glad someone made fun of me....

"YO SANDER!" Barron pushed by me in the hall, making my books topple out of my hands, onto the newly, waxed tiles. I groaned annoyed, but not ready to yell at Barron. After all, I was miss mute.

Why ruin that rep?

I rolled my eyes and cursed at him quietly. I hated that kid.

"Would you like some help?" I looked up to see a girl, half crouched over, a wide grin on her face. I didn't recognize her. "I'm, new here. My name is Becca." I nodded, at a loss for words, as usual. Especially when someone talked to me. She looked at me confused. "Why won't you talk to me? I heard you in English." I shook my head, gathering my books. "I find that kind of rude. Nice to meet you too." She spat out sarcasm, turned on her heel and strutted away.

I heaved a sigh and blew my side bangs up.

I could never make friends, everyone thought I was actually mute.

That wasn't it. I was just so limited to using my voice and speaking my mind at home, I never did anywhere else.

It was my way of keep everyone out. Closing the shudders of an abandoned building. Keeping to myself.

I walked slowly to my next class, I would be 5 minutes early.

I settled down in my usual seat, the back of class, only student without a lab partner.

I liked it that way though, not having to communicate with anyone.

I took out my chemistry textbook and my black notebook.

The front cover was covered in doodles, but across some doodle would be the,

'You suck miss mute.'

'Go die.'

'Cat got your tongue?'

I had tried to cover up the taunting sayings as best I could, but the black menacing letters, just always showed through.

Reminding me I was different.

A bunch of kids piled in indicating class was about to start. The bell rang, confirming my thoughts and I turned to the back of book, doodling the usual.

"Class, today we have a new student. His brother is also attending the school, but in a different grade. I expect you will welcome him, Mr. Gray," I looked up, not taking much interest. He'd probably be another jerk. "He asked me not to attract to much attention. So if you could please take your seat next to Miss. Torres, we can get started." I looked up appalled.

HE CAN'T SIT HERE!!!

The boy had dark hair that was mid length, penetrating golden eyes and he slowly pulled his hood over his head. I groaned as he pulled up a stool.

He wasn't that bad of a lab partner, when we got our assignment he did it quietly, not disturbing me.

"Hi." I flinched, surprised to words came from my mouth. I had been debating with myself wether to say them or not, and it just slipped.

He raised his hand and shook it slightly, an awkward wave. I turned my head in shame and felt my cheeks get hot.

I was a mad blusher.

This guy was quite attractive, I was scolding myself the rest of the class for talking and thinking about him that way. He would never like me.

It was impossible.

I got a quick glance at his time table, we both had french next.

I blinked twice and scanned through his whole time table,

it was identical to mine!

I stood in awe, at the piece of paper he held in his hand.

As the bell rang he stood up and walked away.

A few girls snickered at me, until I snapped out of it and scooped up my belongings.

I trudged off to french, a glum look on my face. No one gave me a second look, never mind a first.

I was invisible, and if someone did remember me, it wasn't because of my name or appearance, it was because of my website, www. Missmute .com of course not made by me, but by a couple of obnoxious seniors.

I arrived in class and sat down at the singly desk in the back, beside me was the new kid.

He was writing something in a leather bound book, tapping his foot and humming a soft melody.

He hd a soft gracious hum.

Eventually I found myself taping my foot and swaying gently to the rhythm. He looked at me skeptically, his eyes boring holes into my side.

I cringed and snapped back to the front of the class. I heard him heave a sigh.

Minutes later the humming returned and so did the sound of rubber sole, against tile.

It was quite comforting. I closed my eyes and imagined myself in another place, where I was confident and bold. Not afraid to speak up and make friends.

I had trust...hope...

The bell interrupted my fantasy.

The humming and tapping came to a halt as the teacher went over past tense verbs.

"Est-ce je peux aller aux toilettes?" I looked at him, jaw dropped. His voice was flawless and smooth. Light and he had a perfect accent. Like he was fluent in the language, maybe he was..

"Oui." the teacher replied. He looked at me and nodded, I pulled my eyebrows together in confusion. I could've sworn I saw him get a pen and paper, but a flash of black distracted me and I couldn't be sure. A piece of paper was suddenly in front of me, sitting on top of my notebook.

He walked gracefully out the door. All eyes on him,

_ask to go to the washroom_

The note said in much neater script then my own.

I flinched, what if this was a plan to hurt me, or embarrass me. Who knows, I didn't even see him write it.

I sighed, "now or never." I muttered.

"Est-ce je peux aller aux toilettes?" I asked, trying to mock his accent. It was not at all as perfect as his voice, but enough for me to pass. The rest of the class stared at me as I left, not at all for my grace, but because I spoke.

**Hope you liked it.**

**Aha, I wouldn't be surprised if my french was wrong..x]**

**Anyway please review. :D **


End file.
